thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Jing
"I WANNA LIVE!! AND BECOME AN OL' SEXY GRAMMA!" Jing was a Player from Week 9 of The Reaper's Game. She was introduced Week 7 as Setsuna's sister before becoming a Player for Week 9, and proceeded to become a shopkeeper with Regina Week 10. Appearance Jing is a small teen with long black hair and dark emerald eyes. She wears eyeshadow and makeup, though she doesn't bother to conceal the birthmarks on her face. There are birthmarks all over her body, especially her neck and back; a few birthmarks that form half of a cross can be seen on her right hand, which matches with Setsuna's left hand. W9: Jing wore a white sweater with grey stripes and a red skirt, and knee socks that matched with her sweater's monochrome stripes. She had black flats. A headband with a ribbon tied on it always sat on her head. She wore a scarf with the Underground's shop decal on the corner of it; she gives this scarf to Yasumu by Day 7. Post W9: Jing replaced her red skirt and kneesocks from W9 with black shorts and dark see-through tights. She wore black boots to match her new shorts. Jing wore an oversized jacket that Ryan wore, and she had goggles that looked similar to Jacob's. Two red ribbons were tied to each side of the goggles. She looked like an axolotl. W10: Jing had a red shirt with white polkadots, a black vest, as well as a white skirt. She had black leggings and red flats. Her long black hair has been brought up to a ponytail; the base of the ponytail has a red ribbon standing up from it. Jing also pierced her ears so she could wear hoop earrings, and she started wearing red and silver bangles to match with the earrings. By Day 1, she also obtained Yasumu's jacket and rice necklace; she also received a friendship necklace from Ryan. Personality Jing is an outwardly zany and excitable teenager. Her mannerisms and way of speaking are oftentimes expressive, loud, blunt and childish, and she is unafraid of using innuendos and other odd statements to hint at bigger concepts. She is constantly moving and is very athletic, and she has a hard time sitting still unless she feels unwell. While she acts much younger than she truly is, Jing is no stranger to serious and darker topics. She makes light of these things through euphamisms and jokes, though these get tossed when situations become notably hard to handle. She can meditate on deeper subjects and offer advice through veils of naivety, though she prefers to stay silent overall. Jing's feelings are obvious and easy to read once people get accustomed to her actions, and she is nothing short of honest to the people she trusts the most. History Pre-Game Jing Kuroudi was a quiet and sensitive girl when she was growing up. She was the opposite of her brother, Setsuna Kuroudi; he was a rash and hasty individual who sought trouble all the time, leaving her to trail through life underneath his shadow. Jing looked out for him and made sure that he didn't place himself in too much trouble - and when he did, she worked hard to either cover his tracks or soften the consequences. While she oftentimes played the older sister role for him, Jing made (unsuccessful) attempts toward playing with Setsuna. This persisted well into their teenaged years. After pranking him one night, Setsuna ran away from home; this rash act, however, wasn't caused by the prank itself, though Jing had not known that. He proceeded to get himself killed in a motorcycle accident. Being left with an immense amount of guilt, Jing slowly lost touch with life. She gained a disinterest and hostility toward most things; however, this was curbed slightly when she started receiving texts from her brother. Jing learned about the Game through these texts. While they eased her at first, it became apparent that these texts were out of Setsuna's entertainment and not her wellbeing. The realization left Jing feeling worse than before. It took a year for her to dip into a significantly low state of self-worth - one that could only be recovered with something she had only heard about, that she shouldn't have known in the first place. Week 7 Knowing that Setsuna was in the middle of a game in Shibuya, Jing ran away from home and visited Shibuya herself. She got hit by a truck early into the Week. Setsuna found out through a news report by Day 5. Post Week 7 through Pre-Week 9 Jing spent a majority of her time in the static plane. She started blogging about her time there by the end of Week 7, and had since spent it in conscious solitude. It was in here that she met Flynn, whom she held conversations with when she wasn't blogging; however, she had no idea that Flynn existed, nevermind the fact that he was a shark Noise, and regarded him as "the static" as a whole. Jing later found out how to sneak out of the static plane and into the Underground. She would appear in there countless times between the end of Week 7 and the start of Week 9, becoming notably absent during Week 8 to the point of missing it entirely. (This is explained/joked upon in this post. Seeing as Week 8's entry fees had to do with talents, Jing's ability to get out of the static plane was taken away. It was somehow granted back by the time the week ended.) After Week 8, Jing frequented the Underground once again. It was there that she met Aoi, Chris, Weiss and Jacob, whom she all befriended at varying times. She kept Aoi and Chris at arms length due to their ties to brotherhood; Aoi was Setsuna's partner, and Chris was a brother himself. She remained hostile and distant toward the two until she learned that Setsuna had gone missing. Jing continued to play in the Underground until Day 0 for Week 9 came by. Week 9 HERE WE FUCKING GO Post Week 9 Despite Jing's revival, she remained (blatantly) affiliated with the Underground. This affiliation caused Reapers to question whether or not revival was the correct choice, causing her to be unsure of her decision. This confusion was confessed to Yasumu once when she and Ryan managed to contact him through the static. His response reassured her choice, and she had since gone along life keeping faith in herself and her partner. Jing and Ryan at one point went to Europe for business matters for three weeks. Jing gained a lot of positive experience from the trip, and had since applied the excitement and tips she picked up from it toward finding a job. Before Week 10 began, Jing got hired to work in Centro Celestial with Regina. Week 10 Yasumu's entry fee affected Jing and Minori - Yasumu's sister. Their drives to live were taken. Jing underwent a process similar to what she felt with the guilt linked to Setsuna's death. However, the process was hastened, fitting a year's worth of self-initiated depression into one week. An additional difference is that Jing had no idea what caused such a twist in mood. In other words: Jing had no control and was in a helpless state to the effects of Yasumu's entry fee. As Week 10 progressed, Jing became more and more visibly destroyed by the fee. While she acted normally Days 0 to 1, these acts became more strained until she finally dropped them. By Day 6, she stopped talking entirely in order to deal with the entry fee. By the start of Day 7, she disappeared from Centro Celestial. Yasumu won the Game and earned his entry fee back, snapping Jing out of her spell before anything dangerous happened. However, she was left in a dazed state, and needed to be escorted back into Shibuya by Ryan. Post Week 10 Being left with a heavy feeling of disorientation and loss amongst otherwise regular feelings, Jing isn't in the best of shape. She has yet to verbalize this with anybody, and doesn't think it would be a good idea to do so. Jing is in the middle of recovering from Yasumu's entry fee in silence; and while she thinks she is doing well, she is growing concerned about her own strength. The doubt she faced toward her choice from months ago is returning. Relationships Yasumu Yasumu was Jing's partner Week 9. While mildly distant and uninterested in him at first, she had since grown very attatched to him. To this day, she trusts Yasumu immensely and looks up to him; he's practically an older brother to her. Though she didn't actively try to impress him after their Week ended, the end of Week 10 has left her feeling disoriented. She has no idea that Yasumu's entry fee caused such a disorientation, though she is trying to reassure her wellbeing to him nonetheless. Week 9: Jing met Yasumu and pacted with him shortly after doing so Day 0, claiming that she found the rest of the Players too boring to partner up with. Afterwards, she would give him Yen and items in order to give him the resources needed to survive the upcoming days; otherwise, the girl concentrated on having her own fun, and paid little attention to what Yasumu did. lol I'm still reading through Week 9, so this section and the W9 history section will be limp noodles Setsuna Setsuna is Jing's older brother. Their relationship was a strained and one-sided one when they were alive; Jing acted as his meditator and had to restrain his volatile behavior while pacifying her parents. She felt guilty about Setsuna's death, and somewhat does to this day. Now, they are on even terms. Ryan A Reaper that hadn't liked Jing with at first, Ryan and she learned to get along by the end of Week 9. He had since become an older brother/father-like figure to her, especially after she decided to run away from home for good. She relies on him and likes to display a lot of affection and adoration from him. She also likes to sleep in his old jacket all the time. Flynn A Noise-turned-Reaper boy who had been Jing's friend since she went into the static plane. While she hadn't known anything about Flynn until she met him Day 6, Jing fed him things everyday and spoke to him as if he were a person. Ever since he became a Reaper, Jing adores him even more, and loves to talk to him and play with him. Howl Howl is a close friend of Jing's, and she considers the Reaper as an older sister-like figure. She loves playing with her and pulling off childish things with Howl; her mischievousness and good-natured happiness around the Reaper knows no bounds. Weiss TOASTER SHTRUDEL Aoi SISTER Jacob A Reaper that Jing felt close to, Jacob has left a hole in her heart. His erasure haunts her to this day, and she feels guilty for the way she used to treat him. Jing writes to him and draws for him to this day, even if he cannot receive the things she makes. Yuushou LET ME BE YOUR SISTER Regina ABUELITA Noel BROTHER Lisette SISTER Miira SISTER Blake SPARKY Caroline YEAH Dunya MAMA Trivia * Jing's voice headcanon (and real life face shape/mannerisms) is Reika Oozeki. *Jing is the final member of the Five Cards - the others being Maui, Austin, Trick and Setsuna. She is the Joker of the Five Cards. * Jing's personality type may be ENFP. * Jing likes most monochrome or red things. * She has an odd talent and tendency toward mimicking animal noises for certain moods. Peeps, purrs and chirrups are for relaxed moods, while barks and growls are for energetic or threatened ones. She is known to bark loudly during battles. * Jing is afraid of the sight of blood. Like don't even frick around with blood, yo. The Cait fight was a nightmare for her- * She also experiences a lot of restlessness and unease during the night. * Don't leave her with spraycans. Battling Style *Jing fights with Tap Tap Revenge. She summons two large red hologram hands and navigates a fighting field via a transparent red hoverdisk. Attacks are initiated through successful combos, and pins that can be activated appear on the side of her screen (quite like how x16 point boosts are made available during Tap Tap games. See here for an example on what Tap Tap games look like.) * These hands can split into bullets, form into spears, and act as other weaponry according to the psyches Jing activates. * Since Tap Tap and other rhythm games deal with getting combos and hitting small dots to a song, multi-hit pins are perfect with Jing's fighting style. * Getting knocked off of her hoverdisk, or having her phone knocked out of her hands, will cause Jing to get stunned. * When adrenaline activates, Jing's phone displays a Launchpad application instead of a Tap Tap one. (A good example of how a Launchpad looks and works can be seen here.) * If Jing had gone for Reaperdom, she would have the abovementioned fighting style without using her phone. Two holographic Launchpads will appear by her hands instead. Jing's Art During Week 10, Ryan gave Jing a box of crayons. Jing took up art as a means to cope with Yasumu's entry fee during the week, and used it as a way of communicating with Yasumu and Yuushou when she no longer had the strength to speak. After Week 10, Jing became invested in creating work and is rapidly improving her style. Gallery ADisappointedJing.png|"There’s nothing fun over here. I demand a refund." Jing Post W9.png|Jing's post W9 appearance Jing W10 Concept.png|Jing's W10 appearance. (Sobs really rough concept-) ADisappointedJing.png|"There’s nothing fun over here. I demand a refund." Jing Post W9.png|Jing's post W9 appearance Jing W10 Concept.png|Jing's W10 appearance. (Sobs really rough concept-) Category:Players Category:Week 9 Category:Shopkeeper Category:Week 10